


Development

by SRbackwards



Series: Consequences [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Nude Photos, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRbackwards/pseuds/SRbackwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie's actions have consequences.</p><p>Jason Jordan and Chad Gable finally give in to the tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 in the series of consequences fics (which are all a sequel to my fic Database). 
> 
> You can read chapter 1 without any context but chapter 2 probably won't make sense to anyone who hasn't read Database.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Jason was barely through the door to Gable’s hotel room before it was banging shut and he was being pressed up against it. His fingers were tangling into Gable’s hair out of instinct more than anything. His head hit the door with a thump as Gable started kissing his neck.

“Took us… long enough… don’t you think?” gasped Gable between kisses, and Jason agreed silently. He curled his hands around the backs of Chad’s thighs and hoisted him into the air. Chad inhaled sharply, but the breath was knocked out of him again when Jason dropped him onto the bed. He started laughing, and Jason couldn’t help but join in, just a little. He covered him with his body and kissed the laughter off of his lips.

His hands found Chad’s hips and his brain fogged up with how much he wanted this. Chad’s hipbones under his palms, Chad’s legs curled loosely around his, Chad sharing his air and taking little gasping breaths; he could barely keep it all in his mind.

Gable rolled them over, tugging at the bottom of Jason’s t-shirt until he took the hint and sat up to pull it off. Chad was straddling his hips now, fingers marvelling at the soft contours of his abs. J.J. bit his lip, but a small giggle escaped.

“Huh,” said Chad. He pushed him back down against the bed and skimmed his fingertips over Jason’s stomach. Jason grunted to mask a semi-laugh and wriggled awkwardly beneath him. “Dude… are you ticklish?” Jason only batted his hands away in response. “Oh my God. I can’t _believe_ I didn’t know you were ticklish.”

He lay his palms flat on Jason’s chest and then pushed them up to gently wrap around his neck. Jason twitched away from him and got to his feet, knocking Chad off of him in the process. Chad couldn’t help but laugh at the look on his face.

“Come on, man, don’t be like that,” Chad said, kneeling and stretching his arms out towards him. Jason stayed just out of reach, trying and failing to suppress the little twitch at the corner of his lips. “Let me make it up to you. I can make it worth your while. Just come here.”

Jason made a show of indecision. “You’re not gonna tickle me again?” he asked coyly.

“I’m not gonna tickle you again.”

As soon as he stepped closer, Chad was grasping his hips and pulling him the rest of the way. He pressed his face into his stomach and the little gusts of his breath skittered across its hills and valleys. Jason tried to slow his breathing too, to keep pace with him, but it was harder than he would’ve imagined.

Gable seemed so calm, and Jason was barely keeping it together. He was hot and sweaty and felt like he was harder than he’d ever been in his life, and here was Gable, just breathing gently against his stomach. He’d never felt so out of sync with his tag team partner.

Or so he thought, until Gable whispered, “fuck,” against his abs and undid the top button of his jeans.

“I said I’d make it up to you,” Gable murmured, though it was barely audible, as he unzipped him and shoved his jeans down to his jeans.

“Oh, fuck.” Jason couldn’t contain his groan when Gable touched him through his underwear.

“You okay, man?” Gable asked, all the while carefully tracing the outline of his dick with the tip one finger.

“Never better,” Jason grunted. He curled his hands into Gable’s hair again as Gable slid his hand underneath his waistband. Gable looked up at him through his lashes as he gripped his dick by the base and gave the underside a firm lick from where it met his hand to the head.

His tag team partner was bold but reserved in the way he used his tongue, and it hit Jason all of a sudden that they were doing this. Gable was taking him into his mouth and if Jason managed to hold on and not lose it too soon, he was gonna fuck him. The thought sent a spike of pleasure through his stomach and he had to gently push Gable away.

Gable pulled his mouth away and straightened up, but still held his dick by the base. He gave J.J. a questioning look, to which he responded, “I don’t wanna lose it before I fuck you.”

“Oh,” said Gable.

“That’s… is that okay?” Jason swept a handful of Gable’s hair away from his face with one hand and wiped away some of the saliva that had gathered around his mouth with the other. “Can I fuck you?”

“Oh please do,” gasped Gable, and fell back onto the bed. Jason curled his hands around his calves and his legs fell open. “Wait. Hang on. Pass me my bag.” Jason raised his eyebrows, but snagged Gable’s backpack and dropped it on the bed beside him, before taking his place between his legs. Gable unzipped the side pocket and rooted around for a few moments before producing a couple of condoms and a small bottle of lube.

Jason almost snorted. “Are you always this prepared?”

“You know I’m always ready. And I’m nothing if not hopeful,” Gable said, throwing the lube at Jason. He caught it one-handed.

“You’re wearing far too many clothes right now.” Gable seemed to agree, since he yanked off his t-shirt in one motion. Jason unbuttoned his jeans, but let his hand linger there for a moment, as he stared down at Chad’s bare torso. Chad, unlike Jason, was rarely shirtless, and when he was, Jason had never had free reign to stare at him until now. He was going to savour this.

“What?” said Chad after a moment. Jason just smiled and shoved his own jeans and underwear down the rest of the way so he was completely naked. That certainly shut Chad up. Jason dropped the bottle of lube onto the bed next to Chad’s hips and then shuffled up the bed with his knees bracketing Chad’s legs.

“What-” said Chad again, but Jason kissed the rest of the words off of his lips.

“You just look so good,” said Jason, laying kisses against his jawline. He nipped experimentally at an earlobe, and Chad twitched satisfyingly up against him. Jason couldn’t help but smile at the little noises he was making as he kissed down his neck and then chest. Chad usually had so many words, but all of them seemed to have dissolved into a stream of “fuck”s and panting. Jason liked that.

His lips came to a stop just below his belly button, just as Chad swung one leg over to rest on his shoulder, pushing himself up onto his elbows. He was muttering curse words under his breath and Jason felt his already hard dick twitch. When they made eye contact, Jason gripped his jeans and underwear by the waistband and pulled them off together.

He had to stand up to get them fully off, and he took the chance to enjoy the view. He’d only seen everything Gable had to offer in pictures, and the real thing was so much better. The way his skin was glistening with sweat in the mahogany light of the hotel room, his head thrown back and his skin warm to the touch, coupled with the knowledge that he alone got to appreciate how he looked right now, that he alone _made_ him look the way he looked right now; it was all so much better in real life.

Satisfied, he resumed his position, sliding his hands up Gable’s thighs and letting him rest one leg over his shoulder again. Tentatively, he wrapped a hand around Gable’s dick, and he swore loudly.

Jason picked up the bottle of lube again and squirted it liberally onto his fingers. He gently circled his asshole with one finger.

“Are you ready?”

Gable laughed. “Jason, I’ve been ready since the moment I met you.” He pressed his hips down a little bit so that Jason’s fingers were resting against his asshole. “But if it makes you feel better, I’m ready… willing… and- fuck.” Gable’s head fell back Jason pressed one finger into him.

“Gable…” Jason murmured, mostly because he felt like he should. It felt wrong to leave the phrase unfinished.

Gable laughed, and muttered something that sounded like “so sick”. Jason took his dick in hand again and listened as Gable’s words devolved into babbling.

He worked another finger into him, and then another until Gable stopped moving and gritted his teeth. Jason froze.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Just… just give me a minute,” said Gable. He adjusted his position, shifting his hips to try and get comfortable.

“I’m sorry,” said Jason, letting go of his dick to rest his hand over his hip.

“Don’t be.” Gable smiled and closed his eyes. His hand came to rest over Jason’s on his hip. They stayed that way for maybe thirty seconds, both trying to breathe slowly. “Okay, okay, I’m ready for you to move your fingers now.”

Slowly, Jason half-retracted his fingers, and then pressed them back into him. Once, twice, three times, he curled his fingers just a little bit and Gable moaned. His grip on Jason’s hand tightened and Jason had to close his eyes and count to ten before he was sure he wasn’t about to come. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out.

“Jesus, J.J., you’re killing me here. Just fuck me already… please…”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Jason pulled his fingers out and struggled to open the condom wrapper with one hand. Sighing, Gable sat up and pushed him back with a hand on his chest.

“Give it here,” he said. Jason guessed it was inevitable that Gable would have to let go of his hand, but he’d held out a little bit of hope. Gable opened the condom wrapper and grabbed hold of Jason’s dick. He slipped the condom on with a practised ease that Jason was definitely going to ask him about later.

He followed where Gable led; he always did. J.J. might’ve been the one fucking him, but Gable always gave as good as he got, especially now with his heels digging into Jason’s hips from behind, and sharp, efficient movements of his own hips.

Jason had no idea it was possible to be this fucking happy. They may not have been champions, but as far as he was concerned, they were at the top of NXT’s tag team division. They had fans chanting their names wherever they went; bigger pops than even Enzo and Cass. And he had Gable, gorgeous and sweaty, beneath him making noises that should be illegal.

For how vocal he may be in and out of the ring, Gable was a surprisingly quiet lover. He didn’t moan like a porn star – Jason was thankful for that – he whimpered and he cursed in ways that were so _sensual_ that Jason wasn’t sure how much longer he was going to be able to keep this up.

Jason was a competitive guy; how could he have made it this far otherwise? He wasn’t going to come until Gable did. Not that Jason was inexperienced, or that he particularly had something to prove, but if he was good, if he made Gable feel good, then maybe, just maybe this wouldn’t be a one-time thing.

He shifted his position – never fully stopping – and pressed his face into Gable’s neck so he could wrap one hand around his dick. Gable made an appreciative whimper. His other hand found Gable’s and pressed it into the mattress to hold himself up.

It was a satisfying feeling, the way Gable’s gasps diverged and raised in pitch until he was spilling all over Jason’s hand and his own stomach. Jason swore loudly against his neck as he followed suit.

He flopped down to lay beside Gable. Gable had a handful of baby wipes he’d got from God-knows-where and was cleaning the mess off of his stomach. After a moment of debating with himself, Jason removed the condom and tied it off. There was a trashcan in the corner of the room and he was just wondering if there would be dire consequences if he missed when Gable grabbed his wrist.

“Here, let me,” he murmured, taking the used condom out of his hand and replacing it with a baby wipe.

“What…”

Gable sat up and tossed it across the room and it, of course, hit the wall before bouncing back and landing squarely in the trashcan.

“I thought I should be the one to throw it. You got beat by short white guy at basketball,” said Gable, by way of an explanation.

“I _still_ think you cheated,” said Jason, cleaning his hand with the baby wipe and then dropping it off the side of the bed

“I’m sorry about your troubles,” said Gable, laying back so his head was resting on his chest, and threw one arm over him. Jason hesitated for a moment, and then wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head.

He guessed this wasn’t gonna be a one-time thing after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The door of Gable’s hotel room clicked shut behind Jason. This was still new to him. There were two keys to the door. He was slipping one of them back into his pocket at that very moment.

Chad was spread out on the bed with his eyes closed, but his mouth quirked into a small smirk when the door closed. Silently, Jason dropped his bag onto the floor and made his way over to the bed. He flopped down onto it and then shuffled himself around until he was facing Chad’s back, close enough to throw an arm over him. They lay like that for a few minutes, not saying anything, just enjoying each other’s warmth and the feeling of skin pressed against skin.

Eventually, Jason decided to shift the equilibrium. He kissed the back of Chad’s neck tenderly, just once, and nuzzled into it. Chad took the opportunity to roll over and face him.

“Hi,” said Chad warmly.

“Hi.”

Neither of them spoke for another few moments; it had been a long day at the performance centre and there was a tiredness that had settled into Jason’s bones. He just wanted to take a nap with his boyfriend – yes, _boyfriend_ – but clearly the universe had other ideas.

His phone started buzzing in his pocket and he groaned into his pillow. With a glint in his eye, Chad skittered his fingers over Jason’s belt in a way that made his stomach swoop, and dipped his hand into his pocket to retrieve his phone. He pressed the phone into Jason’s hand and took the other in his.

“You might want to answer that. It could be important.”

Groaning again, Jason accepted the call and rested the phone against his ear.

“Hello? Oh, hey, coach Bloom… what’s up?”

It was a little hard to focus on what the coach was saying when Chad’s free hand had resumed its position, stroking over his belt buckle.

“Uh huh… yeah, sure… okay… I’ll make sure to let him know next time I see him.” He smirked at Chad, who responded with a devilish grin. “See you tomorrow. Thanks. Bye.”

“What did he want?” asked Chad, unbuckling his belt slowly.

“He wants to talk to us about the match in London or something. Sounded important.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you found your phone.”

Jason’s head was in two places at once, with Chad’s voice in his hear and hands on his jeans’ button, but even he realised that Chad’s words weren’t making sense.

“Huh?”

“The phone. That you lost.” Evidently right now Chad was much more interested in other things than explaining his non-sequitur. “It’s a good thing you found it, or else coach Bloom wouldn’t be able to contact you,” he said, leaning in to kiss his neck.

“I didn’t… I’ve never lost my phone.”

That made Chad pause. “What do you mean you’ve never lost your phone? You told me you lost it on the night we… got together.”

“Are you sure you’re not thinking of your phone? I could swear you said it wasn’t working that day.”

“How could I have been texting you if my phone wasn’t working?”

“How could _I_ have been texting _you_ if my phone was lost?”

Chad sat up and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. A little frustrated at the loss of contact, Jason sat up too and started fiddling with his own phone, just to have something to do with his hands.

“Yeah, you definitely said that you lost your phone, look.” Chad held his phone up for Jason to see. There, clear as day, were the words:

_Hey man, I can’t find my phone so this is my new temporary number – JJ_

_You busy tonight?_

“What… no… I never… I never sent that. That’s not even how I write my name…”

Chad furrowed his brow. “What do you mean you never sent that?”

Jason started scrolling through messages on his own phone, past dick pics and nudes until he reached the start of the conversation.

“Check it out.”

Chad took the phone from him and started to read. He didn’t stop at the first message, and after a few moments he lined up their phones side by side on the bed and stared down at them.

“This… isn’t the same phone conversation.”

“What?” asked Jason. None of this was making any sense. “How can it not be the same phone conversation?”

“Just look… on my phone, you started the conversation by saying you lost your phone. On yours, I started by saying mine is on the fritz… The words… they’re different. Even the time stamps are different…” Chad stared at the wall, anxiety etched onto his features in a way that Jason never wanted to see.

“Chad? What’s going on?” Jason picked up both phones and looked over the conversations. When he reached the pictures, he felt inexplicably nauseous, and dropped the phones again.

“That’s not my number. My phone was working perfectly fine. I didn’t have a different phone from my usual one and I’ll bet you didn’t either.”

“I wasn’t talking to you…” said Jason cautiously. “And you weren’t talking to me. Somebody… somebody else was pretending to be both of us, and… Oh God…”

“They have pictures of both us…” Chad hadn’t stopped staring at that one spot on the wall and Jason had to do something. He put both phones on the nightstand and reached out to his boyfriend, pulling him into a hug. Chad was silent. Jason felt sick.

“What do we do now?” he asked quietly. Chad didn’t answer; he just pressed his face into his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: has anyone come up with a name for this pairing yet?


End file.
